It recently has become popular to sell floral bouquets along with items which may be useful to the purchaser after the flowers have died. For example, floral bouquets now are sold in containers having detached lids which may be used with the containers after the flowers have been discarded. However, florists have encountered problems selling arrangements in such two-piece floral containers because of the absence of a convenient method for securing the lid to the arrangement at the time it is sold to the customer.
Previous known methods for marketing floral arrangements in containers with lids have been either ineffective or aesthetically unpleasing. One method has been simply to hand the lid to the customer at the time the bouquet is purchased, leaving the customer with the burden of having to keep track of the lid's whereabouts until the flowers were thrown away. This method has not been effective because the unattached lid is easily susceptible of being misplaced and lost, or of being dropped and broken by the customer. Another method has been to affix the lid directly to the side of the container by adhesive means, such as tape. While this method may prevent the lid from becoming lost or broken, the high visibility of the tape and incongurous position of the lid on the side of the container create an overall appearance which detracts from the beauty of the arrangement.
Thus, despite the potentially substantial market for floral bouquets sold in useful two-piece floral containers, customers have been reluctant to purchase them because of the likelihood that the lid will be lost or broken, or because the lid cannot be secured to the container in an ornamental fashion. As a result of this customer reluctance, florists generally have not been interested in marketing such arrangements.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a convenient and economical means for attaching a lid to a floral container in a decorative and effective manner. The present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.